Dez badaladas do grande sino
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Havia o carinho dele e a raiva dela.


**Título:** Dez badaladas do grande sino.

**Sumário:** Havia o carinho dele e a raiva dela.

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta:** Hee e Crovax

**Classificação:** M

**Observações:** Fic escrita para o projeto Roleta Russa. Item: Era Vitoriana.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic ?

**Dez badaladas do grande sino**

Ele era mais um andando pelas ruas escuras de Londres. Coberto pelas vestimentas caras e negras – apenas o forro de sua capa era vermelho –, ele parecia se confundir com as pedras escuras e brilhantes dos muros e ruas.

Ela também era mais uma parada em um desses muros negros sem fim. Ela convidava todos aqueles distintos cavalheiros – que não deveriam estar ali e por isso mesmo estavam – a entrar em um quadrado pequeno que cheirava a mofo.

Ele sabia onde encontrá-la: parada próxima a fonte, iluminada pela luz fraca e bucólica de um lampião – ela era a única que parecia fazer a questão de brilhar, de ser iluminada. Às nove horas de toda noite, ela estaria em frente ao velho e quebrado chafariz.

Assim como ela, aquele objeto um dia já fora imponente, belo e digno de todos os cuidados da mais alta nobreza inglesa. Assim como ela, hoje, aquele chafariz, era ignorado por todos aqueles que um dia prometeram ocupar-se dela. Assim como ela, o chafariz e estava coberto de vergonha.

Ela fingia que não se importava com os olhares que recebia – olhares de desprezo da nova senhora Malfoy; olhares de espanto de todas as suas outras companheiras, por manter o cabelo mais curto do que seria recomendável; olhares de desejo de todos aqueles dignos cavalheiros; o olhar de compaixão dele.

Ela, que um dia fora Pansy Parkinson, a grande concubina do duque, não precisava da compaixão do homem que todas as noites, às nove horas, a encontrava parada em frente ao chafariz. Aquela que um dia fora a senhorita Parkinson – hoje apenas _Violet_ – não precisava daquele que um dia fora o Menino Bastardo da Madame Zabini.

Hoje ele era o industrial Blaise Zabini e talvez por isso todos pareciam ignorar o tom de negro que não emanava só de suas roupas, mas também de sua pele. Ao contrário dela que, com sua pele branca coberta de fuligem, atraía todas as atenções.

O negro que a cobria era o tom de sua vergonha.

Violet e o Industrial não precisavam de palavras. Ele a olhava com compaixão, ela com ódio, e em menos de dois minutos já estavam no quadrado que cheirava a mofo. Os lençóis da cama eram amarelados, assim como a camisa aberta dela que, de tão aberta, praticamente não cobria os pequenos seios dela. A cama era de uma madeira velha e vermelha, assim como a saia dela, cheia de remendos e fina. O fogo da lareira era sempre baixo e a única janela do ambiente vivia sempre trancada, e possuía um tom verde descascado.

Tudo naquele quarto a lembrava de sua desgraça.

Tudo naquele quarto o lembrava dos dias em que ele era um menino que, assim como Violet fazia hoje, atraía homens perturbados para o chafariz, com sorrisos debochados e roupas finas.

O som do fogo baixo crepitando misturava-se aos sons de raiva e carinho deles. Era rápido, forte, e com ar de sem fim, mas antes que o relógio que um dia seria famoso marcasse dez horas, ele já estava na porta, vendo cabelos loiros e um corpo fino, coberto de verde da realeza e chumbo, entrar.

Nesse momento, o olhar de raiva passava a ser dele e o de compaixão, dela.

De manhã, ela não existia e ele, de certa forma, também não. Ela era a violeta que ficava dentro de sua estufa; ele era o industrial que jamais abandonava sua sala. Os trabalhadores-quase-escravos tinham medo do negro que emanava dele; as distintas senhoras que freqüentavam as ruas em busca de fitas ignoravam o cheiro de mofo da estufa.

Eles existiam apenas a noite e por apenas uma hora, já que o Industrial, o Novo Rico, como o chamavam na corte, não considerava a existência dela após as dez badaladas do grande sino. Ele sabia que um dia o verde e o chumbo acabariam por sugar tudo dela, deixando uma Violet seca.

O duque sempre soube tirar tudo dela.

Talvez, por conta disso, não tenha sido uma surpresa para ele encontrá-la – após semanas ouvindo notícias sobre moças perdidas, semelhantes à ela, sendo mortas – deitada em sua cama, sem o coração. E não foi surpresa para ninguém quando, depois da Menina-Que-Um-Dia-Fora-Pansy-Parkinson ter sumido de vez, que o quarto que cheirava à mofo foi queimado ao som de uma risada negra, enlouquecida.O relógio marcava dez horas.

**Fim.**

**Nota da Autora**: Fic escrita para a segunda fase do projeto Roleta Russa. Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews são bem aceitos

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
